Claroscuro
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: "Y aunque Sasuke y Sakura no pudieran verlo, él sabía claramente que eso era amor." SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

_"El verdadero amor, no es el amor propio, es el que consigue que el amante se abra a las demás personas y a la vida. No atosiga, no aisla, no rechaza, no persigue: solamente acepta". _Antonio Gala

* * *

.

_Ella… _

Camina cada tarde a paso lento, con el sol bañándole el rostro. Siempre en la misma dirección y al mismo horario. Siempre con aquella canasta en sus brazos. Siempre igual.

No sonríe, no porque no quiera, sino porque no puede. Sus ojos no brillan porque la esperanza ha muerto. Se ve pálida y enfermiza, como si no se alimentara ni descansara bien. La belleza juvenil que tendría que divisarse a kilómetros, es sólo una huella fantasmal de un pasado mejor.

Se consume de a poco. Es como una flor despojada de vitalidad. Se encuentra marchita y oscura. Sus extremidades le pesan, su mente está cansada de recordar y su corazón ya se encuentra insensible de dolor.

"_No hay lógica_" Se dice a sí misma "_No hay ni una pizca de lógica en esto. No soy racional. No hago lo correcto. Esto no debería ser así. Está mal_".

Está muy mal.

Y cuando esos pensamientos invaden su cabeza, se detiene. No da un paso más. Las manos le tiemblan. El miedo se distingue en sus rasgos. La canasta que sostiene amenaza con caerse y derramar su contenido. Entra en pánico. Da un paso atrás, dos, tres.

Huye.

Huye porque siente el peligro. Huye porque sabe que no puede continuar. Eso no puede continuar. Las lágrimas humedecen sus ojos y los pulmones se le cierran. Siente dedos en su cuello. Siente como se asfixia. Y teme que nada cambie. Teme volver a ver rojo en todos lados. El aire se espesa y el ambiente se tensa.

"_Cobarde_" Salta una voz de repente, con el mismo tono que tenía cuando era más pequeña "_Prometiste que no lo abandonarías. Lo salvarías_."

Las memorias vuelven a ella como un torbellino. Risas, gritos, golpes, lágrimas. Imágenes difusas, que evocaban tiempos pasados. Felices.

Y todo vuelve a cobrar sentido. El mundo vuelve a cobrar sentido. Agarra más fuerte la canasta, que en aquellos bruscos movimientos que ella hizo dejó entrever alguna fruta roja apilada. Los pasos ya no son cansados, son firmes. Los ojos se encuentran decididos.

Ella sabe que no es lo que debería hacer, pero lo hace. No es lo que merece, pero es lo que quiere. No es lo que las personas que la aprecian sueñan para ella, pero es lo que ella sueña para sí misma. No puede, no debería, no tendría.

Mas sigue caminando.

Y allí lo ve, como siempre, sentado bajo la sombra del árbol, meditando, luciendo como un niño que descansa luego de una tarde de juegos. La realidad dista mucho de las apariencias. Porque detrás del aspecto inofensivo se esconde un demonio. Detrás de los parpados cerrados se encuentra la muerte. Tan tentador y tan letal.

Pero, al contrario de lo que debería ser, su miedo se disipó sólo con verlo. La esperanza renació en sus irises. Y aunque todos los demás vieran oscuridad en él, ella veía luz. Una luz hermosa, pequeña, escondida entre tanto negro.

Una luz que Sakura mantendría prendida.

.

.

.

_Él… _

Todas las mañanas sale de su hogar, con la frente en alto. Ve el mundo con nuevos ojos, lo ve todo más claro. Comprendió aquello que su hermano había querido enseñarle con su sacrificio y se rindió ante sí mismo.

Entrena hasta el desfallecimiento. Aniquila sus energías. Porque por las noches las pesadillas no dejan de invadirle y él sólo quiere descansar.

Luce apuesto, como siempre. Vital y elegante. Su aspecto habla muy bien de él. Pero por dentro carga mucho peso. Se siente más viejo, como si hubiera vivido decenas de años. Ya no sabe por qué razón abre los ojos cada día, y encuentra miles de razones para cerrarlos todas las noches.

Cuando el sol se esconde, va a un árbol cercano sólo para relajarse unos momentos. Disfruta la compañía de la brisa fresca. Pero él lo sabe. Sabe que faltan unos minutos para que la brisa no sea su única compañera.

Nunca lo acordaron. Ella nunca le aviso ni él le dio permiso. Un día como cualquier otro, apareció con la canasta repleta de tomates y se sentó a su lado. No habla ni hace ademán de intentarlo. Sólo se sienta allí y deja el alimento a su alcance.

Pasan los minutos y siguen ambos ahí, en silencio. Han llegado a estar horas enteras de la misma manera.

Al principio le resultó irritante, luego indiferente y más tarde curioso. Tenía una especie de regocijo personal cada vez que ella aparecía y él podía analizar qué había de diferente en su faz. Se encontraba más delgada, más pálida y con los cabellos opacos. Pero sus ojos—

Grandes, verdes.

—siempre brillaban al verlo.

Brillaban con anhelo, con adoración. Brillaban con esperanza.

Una esperanza que le carcomía por dentro, le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía esa personalidad tan necia? ¿Por qué creía que todo mejoraría? ¿Por qué ella era así y no él?

Le odiaba. Odiaba esa determinación estúpida. Odiaba aquella fé que la mantenía viva. Quería demostrarle que las cosas que nacían torcidas, se mantenían de la misma manera. Quería que viera que el mundo no era tan maravilloso como ella deseaba creer. Quería verla desesperada, suplicante, sin expectativas. Quería verla oscura.

Pero por sobre todo, quería que odie. Que odie tanto como él. Que no haya razón para que viva. Que no haya nada.

Tal y como predijo, su cabeza se diviso ante su mirar. Cada día llegaba un poco más tarde. Él sabía la causa de ello. Vacilaba, temía. Le temía.

Por esa misma razón, cuando volvió a ver sus brillantes y esperanzados ojos verdes, sonrió maquiavélicamente para sus adentros. Ella era luz, para todo el mundo siempre fue luz. Pero él podía ver su rencor, su enojo. Su odio. Hacía él, hacía si misma. Detrás, escondida, veía su oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que Sasuke lograría manifestar.

.

.

.

No pudo evitar sonreír con amargura cuando vio acercarse a la muchacha, tal y como todas las tardes, a su amigo. Era una rutina. Una rutina que a él le encantaba espiar, porque le daba cierta satisfacción y placer culpable tener conocimiento sobre la relación de sus dos mejores amigos.

Cuando vio la indiferencia de uno y la tristeza del otro, sentía que nada mejoraría. Que su lazo se encontraba perdido, destruido y hecho cenizas. Pero luego lograba ver algunas sonrisas radiantes de parte de ella, o las miradas de reojo de él, y la felicidad invadía su pecho. El futuro se veía más claro. Más luminoso.

Porque detrás de todo el miedo y la indeferencia, él veía preocupación y cariño. Detrás de toda esa tristeza y esa irritación, él veía comprensión y apego. Y detrás de toda esa luz y oscuridad, él los veía a ellos.

Y aunque Sasuke y Sakura no pudieran verlo, él sabía claramente que eso era amor.

Un amor que Naruto se encargaría de proteger.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto siempre tan mono :3. Este fanfic salió una tarde que estaba totalmente desanimada con respecto al SS. Digamos que cuando eso me pasa, necesito canalizarlo de alguna manera, y la escritura fue mi método de desahogo. No es una historia en particular, sino un relato en el hipotético caso que Sasuke se redima y vuelva a Konoha. Nunca creí en el SS como la pareja que representa el amor cursi y de cuentos de hadas, sino como una pareja que representa el amor y la destrucción al mismo tiempo. Y es que ese tipo de romance oscuro es tan bello (L).

Ya, no le tenía—tengo— una particular confianza a este (¿One-Shoot? ¿Drabble?) porque fue sólo un borrador en un momento de total desesperanza SasuSaku (el momento ya se me pasó, por suerte :D ). Lo publiqué porque revisé viejos archivos, lo encontré, le di unos retoques y no quedó tan mal como lo estaba al principio xD.

Espero que hayan pasado un bueno momento leyendo mi pequeña historia. Y haber si le sacó el polvo a mi cuenta que está hace mucho tiempo sin usar D:

¡Besos!


End file.
